This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This imaging facility is a new multiuser core that is closely related to the scientific focus in structural biology. The core is based upon the acquisition of LSM 510 METANLO confocal scanning system with three lasers (Argon 458/477/488/514 nm, Green HeNe 543 nm, Red HeNe 633 nm. The confocal is built on a Zeiss AxioPlan 2IE MOT motorized upright microscope, with the following objectives: Plan Neo 40x oil 1.3 numerical aperture (n.a.) with differential interference contrast (DIC);Plan 63x 1.4 n.a. DIC;Achroplan 40x 0.8 n.a. water DIC, for live cell work;C-Apochromat 40x 1.2 n.a. DIC ,for fluorescence correlation spectroscopy;Plan Apo 10x;Plan Neo 20x 0.75 n.a. DIC. Initial funding for the core was through an NSF EPSCoR grant. The Core can image with most fluorophores, in either single-photon or multi-photon modes, with resolution approaching the theoretical limit (222 nm) The META multi-channel system enables separation of fluorophores with closely-spaced emission peaks by linear un-mixing. The types of experiments available far surpass those of conventional high resolution confocal imaging.